Heartbreak Girl
by haechanoona
Summary: "Noona, kemarin kau baru putus dan kau sudah menyukai orang lain lagi? Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti itu? Kau menyakiti hatiku! Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja? Sudah dari dulu aku menyukaimu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku?" NCT Fict. Jung Jaehyun, GS!Lee Taeyong. Romance, AU. Dibuat untuk meramaikan event #JaeYongSpreadLove


**HEARTBREAK GIRL**

 **Cast(s) : Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong**

 **Pairing(s) : JaeYong**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt-Comfort, AU**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Disclaimer : Para cast milik mereka yang berhak. Saya cuma minjem yang bisa dipinjem.**

 **Based on song Heartbreak Girl by 5 Seconds of Summer.**

 **This fict is requested by sist akashiwifeu, semoga suka!**

.

.

.

 _You call me up,_

 _It's like a broken record_

 _Saying that your heart hurts_

 _That you never get over him getting over you._

Suara dering ponsel yang berbunyi cukup nyaring membangun Jaehyun dari tidur tampannya. Ingin rasanya ia mengumpat pada siapapun yang telah menelponnya pagi buta begini. _Hey, it's fcking 2 a.m._! namun niatnya untuk mengumpat terhenti begitu ia tau siapa yang menelponnya.

Lee Taeyong.

 _His forever crush._ Pada kenyataannya Jaehyun hanya bisa menjadi pengagum rahasianya saja. Ia tidak mungkin menyatakan perasaannya karena Taeyong sudah punya kekasih.

" _Yeobo–_."

"Jung!" suara teriakan yang cukup histeris langsung menyapa gendang telinga Jaehyun. Bahkan sebelum ucapan salamnya selesai.

"Eum, kenapa _noona_?" Jaehyun was-was, perasaannya tidak enak.

"Sehun _oppa_..."

"Iya dia kenapa _noona_?"

"Dia tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali dua hari ini, ponselnya tidak aktif..."

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya. Terbukti perasaan tidak enaknya. Entah sudah berapa kali terjadi hal seperti ini, Jaehyun terlalu lelah menghitungnya.

"Apa kau sudah bertanya pada teman-temannya?"

 _And you end up crying_

 _And I end up lying,_

 _'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do._

"Sudah Jae, dan mereka bilang kalau, hiks.. Dia pergi dengan Irene _eonni_... _Eoteokkhe_ Jaehyun-ah? Hiks..."

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya lagi. Taeyong menangis. Taeyong _noona_ nya yang berharga menangis karena lelaki brengsek itu. Namun tidak ada yang bisa Jaehyun lakukan selain –

"Jangan menangis _noona_ , kan itu hanya perkataan teman-temannya, belum ada buktinya kan?" Jaehyun menenangkan Taeyong.

"Sehun _oppa_ tidak mungkin selingkuh kan Jae?" Suara Taeyong bergetar, sesekali isakannya terdengar.

Ingin rasanya Jaehyun berlari ke tempat Taeyong dan memeluknya erat sampai ia tidak sedih lagi, lalu setelah itu membunuh Oh Sehun agar Taeyong tidak sakit hati lagi dan menjadi miliknya.

Tapi tentu saja tokoh kita ini tidak akan melakukan itu. Ia tokoh protagonis disini.

"Tentu tidak _noona_ , tidak mungkin dia menyia-nyiakan gadis cantik sepertimu." Jawab Jaehyun. Ada rasa nyeri yang menjalar didadanya.

Jaehyun hanya bisa berbohong seperti ini untuk membuat Taeyong tenang kembali. Walaupun jauh didasar lubuk hatinya ia muak dengan semua ini.

 _And when the phone call finally ends,_

 _You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"_

 _And we're going in circles again and again_

Selama beberapa saat Jaehyun terus mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan untuk Taeyong. Perlahan akhirnya tangis Taeyong sudah berhenti. Taeyong sudah mersa jauh lebih baik sekarang.

" _Gomawo_ Jaehyun-ah, maaf mengganggumu sepagi ini. Kau memang benar-benar sahabat terbaikku." Kata Taeyong setelah mendapat penghiburan dari Jaehyun.

"Iya _noona_ , sekarang tidurlah, jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh." Kata Jaehyun.

" _Ne, jalja_ Jaehyun-ah." Ucap Taeyong sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Setelah sambungan dimatikan Jaehyun kembali merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Sejujurnya ia lelah seperti ini terus menerus. Hanya bisa mengagumi Taeyong dari jauh. Melihatnya menangis karena hal yang sama entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kali. Dan yang paling parah membohongi perasaannya sendiri karena ia tak mau membuat Taeyong semakin terbebani.

 _I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out_

 _You could be with me now_

Siangnya Jaehyun makan bersama Taeyong di kantin kampus. Taeyong sangat cantik hari ini, ah maksudnya Taeyong selalu cantik bagi Jaehyun. Taeyong tadi menunggu Jaehyun keluar dari kelasnya untuk mengajaknya makan dikantin bersama. Tentu Jaehyun terkejut begitu keluar kelas mendapati Taeyong sedang menunggunya. Tapi tentu saja Taeyong mengajaknya kekantin bukan hanya untuk makan semata.

"Jae, bagaimana ini, Sehun _oppa_ masih tidak bisa dihubungi, aku takut terjadi apa-apa. Biasanya ia tidak menghilang selama ini. Kalau dia selingkuh bagaimana?" Ucap Taeyong khawatir.

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja erat-erat. Ugh, betapa ia ingin berteriak kepada Taeyong untuk memutuskan lelaki brengsek – menurut Jaehyun itu dan berpacaran dengannya yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih baik daripada seorang Oh Sehun. Lagipula Sehun terkenal dengan sifat _playboynya_ , kenapa sih Taeyong justru jatuh hati pada Sehun, bukannya padanya?

 _But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,_

 _But you're not ready and it's so frustrating_

 _He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair._

Namun tentu saja Jaehyun tidak melakukan hal itu, dipasangnya senyuman palsu, ia mengelus tangan Taeyong yang terletak di meja – modus sedikit.

" _Noona_ tenang saja, aku yakin sebentar lagi pasti Sehun _hyung_ datang lalu dia akan mengajak _noona_ kencan." Jaehyun tersenyum sambil mengatakannya. Namun tentu saja Jaehyun berharap sebaliknya. Mana sudi waktunya berduaan dengan Taeyong seperti ini diganggu oleh Sehun.

"Benarkah Jaehyun-ah? Kuharap juga begitu, aku benar-benar merindukan Sehun _oppa_." Ujar Taeyong.

"Percayalah padaku _noona_ , sudahlah jangan sedih lagi, nanti wajahmu jadi jelek." Gurau Jaehyun.

" _Ya!_ Kau mengejek wajahku?!" pekik Taeyong tidak terima. Dipukulnya pundak Jaehyun. Tentu saja Jaehyun tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, ia justru senang Taeyong menyentuhnya – modus lagi.

"Ahahaha, aku hanya bercanda _noona_ , kau selalu cantik _kok_." Puji Jaehyun tulus. Taeyong hanya tersipu mendengar pujian Jaehyun.

Sayangnya sepertinya hari itu Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak pada Jaehyun. Saat sedang asyik bercanda dengan Taeyong, tiba-tiba ia melihat Sehun dari kejauhan berjalan menuju meja tempatnya duduk. Raut wajah Jaehyun langsung berubah suram. Taeyong yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jaehyun mengerutkan kening heran, lalu ia menengok kearah yang dilihat Jaehyun. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan Jaehyun, begitu Taeyong tahu siapa yang datang, ia langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Sehun-ie _oppa_!" Taeyong berteriak semangat. Dilambaikannya tangannya pada Sehun. Sehun membalas lambaian tangan Taeyong.

"Wah, Jaehyun-ah, sepertinya kau benar-benar berbakat jadi peramal. Sehun _oppa_ benar-benar datang!" wajah Taeyong berseri-seri ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Ehehe iya _noona_." Jaehyun tertawa garing menanggapi ucapan Taeyong. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, kenapa perkataannya tadi jadi kenyataan?

Begitu Sehun sampai, ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Taeyong dan merangkul gadis itu mesra. Diciumnya pipi Taeyong, membuat Taeyong tersipu malu. Sementara Jaehyun, jangan ditanya, rasanya ia ingin membunuh Sehun karena seenaknya mencium wanita-nya. Namun sekali lagi, Jaehyun tidak mungkin melakukan itu, maka dipasangnya senyuman palsu diahadapan pasangan itu.

" _Oppa_! Kemana saja? _Bogosipheoo,"_ rajuk Taeyong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Mianhae_ sayang, _oppa_ benar-benar sibuk kemarin." Jawab Sehun sambil mengelus surai _ash grey_ Taeyong.

"Lain kali jangan begini _oppa,_ aku kan khawatir." Taeyong memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Iya sayang, tenang saja. Hari ini kita kencan bagaimana?" tawar Sehun.

"Kencan? Tentu aku mau!" Wajah Taeyong langsung menjadi ceria.

Jaehyun mendecih. Ia diabaikan Taeyong dan menjadi nyamuk diantara kedua orang itu. Tentu saja ia merasa cemburu melihat pujaan hatinya mesra-mesraan dengan lelaki lain. Duh rasanya Jaehyun ingin menangis saja. Tapi jelas ia tidak akan melakukan hal cengeng seperti itu, hilang nanti kharismanya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita pergi sekarang saja." Ajak Sehun sambil berdiri.

"Iya _oppa._ Jaehyun-ah, aku pergi dulu ya, _gomawo_ sudah menemaniku makan." Taeyong berdiri mengikuti Sehun dan berpamitan pada Jaehyun.

"Ah iya _noona_ , sama sama." Jaehyun tersenyum.

Sehun mengangguk kecil pada Jaehyun yang langsung dibalas juga oleh Jaehyun. Kemudian Sehun merangkul Taeyong dan berjalan keluar dari kantin. Jaehyun masih memandangi keduanya sampai sosok mereka menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Taeyong tidak capek apa dipermainkan seperti ini oleh Sehun? Setelah berhari-hari tidak ada kabar, membuat Taeyong menangis, setelah itu muncul dengan kata-kata manisnya dan membuat Taeyong senang lagi. Jaehyun saja capek melihatnya. Benar-benar tidak adil, Sehun memperlakukan Taeyong seenaknya tapi mendapatkan seluruh cinta Taeyong. Sementara ia yang selalu ada untuk Taeyong hanya dianggap sebagai sahabat saja.

 _I dedicate this song to you,_

 _The one who never sees the truth,_

 _That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl._

 _Hold you tight straight through the day light,_

 _I'm right here. When you gonna realize_

 _That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?_

Sehun dan Taeyong putus.

Begitu mendengar kabar itu, Jaehyun terlonjak. Langsung disambarnya ponsel yang tergeletak di meja. Buru-buru ditelponnya Taeyong untuk memastikan kabar itu.

" _Yeoboseyo_ Jaehyun-ah?" suara Taeyong terdengar dari seberang telepon. Tampaknya ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Umm, berita itu, apa benar?" tanya Jaehyun hati-hati. Ia takut Taeyong tersinggung.

"Iya benar. Kemarin dia memutuskanku." Jawab Taeyong. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

Jaehyun rasanya ingin bersorak kegirangan dan mengadakan pesta. Namun ia menundanya. Taeyong sedang sedih sekarang, jadi Jaehyun harus menghiburnya.

" _Noona, uljima_... Ada aku," Jaehyun mencoba menghibur Taeyong.

"Eum.. Nanti ya Jae, aku sedang ingin sendiri sekarang." Ujar Taeyong.

"Iya _noona_ , tenangkan dirimu dulu. Kalau kau sudah siap, cerita ya, aku selalu siap untukkmu." Kata Jaaehyun bersungguh-sungguh.

" _Ne, gomawo_ Jaehyun-ah." Kemudian telepon diputus oleh Taeyong.

Jaehyun terdiam. Disatu sisi ia senang Taeyong sudah putus, namun di satu sisi ia tidak suka melihat gadis pujaannya itu bersedih. Ingin rasanya ia menyusul Taeyong, tapi Taeyong sedang ingin sendiri. Ia menghela napasnya dan menghembuskannya kasar. Berharap Taeyong segera menghubunginya lagi.

 _I know someday it's gonna happen_

 _And you'll finally forget the day you met him_

 _Sometimes you're so close to your confession,_

 _I gotta get it through your head_

 _That you belong with me instead,_

"Jaehyun-ah! Sepertinya aku sudah bisa _move on_ dari Sehun _oppa._ " Taeyong berujar ceria sambil mengaduk _chocolate milkshake_ yang dipesannya. Saat ini Jaehun dan Taeyong tengah berada di _cafe_ langganan mereka. Hari ini Taeyong akhirnya mengajak Jaehyun pergi setelah ia putus.

Jaehyun mengangkat alisnya. _Move on_? Secepat itu? Apakah ini berarti ada harapan untuknya? Begitulah isi pikiran Jaehyun.

"Wah, cepat sekali _noona_ , bagaimana caramu _move_ on?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Jadi kemarin, setelah kupikir-pikir, untuk apa aku terus-terusan menangisi lelaki brengsek sepertinya. Jadi aku sekarang sedang mencoba menyukai orang lain." Kata Taeyong.

Ugh. Rasanya seperti ada anak panah tak kasat mata menembus jantungnya. Sakit _bruh_. Baru saja ia senang karena gadis pujaannya itu putus, kini ia harus merasakan sakit hati lagi karena Taeyong sudah menyukai orang lain lagi? Jaehyun jadi naik pitam.

"Noona, kemarin kau baru putus dan kau sudah menyukai orang lain lagi? Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti itu? Kau menyakiti hatiku! Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja? Sudah dari dulu aku menyukaimu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku?" Tahu-tahu kata-kata itu sudah meluncur dengan lancar dari mulutnya. Jaehyun langsung menutup mulutnya. Upss, ia keceplosan.

Hening sejenak. Taeyong mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Jaehyun-ah..."

Jaehyun diam saja. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Ia masih merutuki kebodohannya karena keceplosan menyatakan perasaannya pada Taeyong. Ditutupinya wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, kepalanya menunduk,

"Sebenarnya yang kusukai itu dirimu." Taeyong menyingkirkan tangan Jaehyun yang menutupi wajah Jaehyun dan tersenyum manis begitu mata mereka bertemu.

"Eh?" Jaehyun melongo.

Taeyong masih tersenyum manis memandangi Jaehyun.

" _Noona_ , kau serius? Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" rasanya Jaehyun masih tak percaya.

Taeyong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun, ia tersenyum semakin lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Rasanya sekarang Jaehyun terbang ke langit ketujuh dan menari bersama lumba-lumba sirkus. Demi segala makanan manis di muka bumi, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan manisnya senyum Taeyong. Apalagi Taeyong juga baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya.

"Ehm, jadi _noona_ , _would u be my girlfriend_?" Tanya Jaehyun.

" _Yes, I do."_ Kemudian Taeyong berdiri dari duduknya, berpindah ke sebelah Jaehyun dan mengecup pipinya. Senyuman manis

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. Ia menghadap Taeyong dan direngkuhnya gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Kemudian dikecupnya kening dan bibir gadis yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Selamat tinggal _friendzone_!

END.

.

.

.

 **Yash. FF Jaeyong pertamaku xD Semoga kalian sukaa~**

 **FF ini juga dibuat untuk meramaikan tagar #JaeYongSpreadLove**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk semua teman-teman yang ada di grup Jaeyong Shipper~**

 **Maafkan kalau ada kesalahan dalam ff ini /sungkem/**

 **Last, Mind to Review? Kritik dan Saran diterima! ^^**


End file.
